


As Good As I Once Was

by Melda_Burke



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Mentions of the Legend of the Star, OC is not the Courier, Sexy ghoul loving, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melda_Burke/pseuds/Melda_Burke
Summary: Raul thought he was too old for many things, romance included, but now he's been traveling with Six for nearly a year. He's donned his old vaquero costume and is once again the ghost of the Mojave, bringing justice and law to a lawless wasteland. So, when he accidentally lets a detail of his past slip, he's not entirely opposed to being as good as he once was, if only for a night.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier, Raul Tejada/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Old School Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelia_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/gifts), [CrawlOutThroughTheFallout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlOutThroughTheFallout/gifts).



"No way." Cass's mouth dropped open in utter shock. "This I have _got_ to see."  
  
Boone knocked back an entire fifth of whiskey in one go, and then proceeded to pour himself another. "Hard to believe... probably true."

Arcade leaned forward, his keen eyes rolling over Raul with a renewed interest. "It would be quite interesting to see that in action. Have you ever considered passing on your skills in the past? I'm sure you would be paid handsomely for it, as well as having the honor of keeping a tradition alive."

Six grinned, nudging Raul with her elbow. "Pleassseeeee, Raul?" She was pouting now, and it was ridiculous. If any of the now-dead Legion, who had witnessed the hellcat she could be in battle, could see how silly she became with a couple of drinks in her, they'd have died again from shame. "Pleassseee? With an entire box of Sugar Bombs on top?"

Raul chuckled and held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, Boss." He patted her shoulder as he rose from his seat. "But when my knees give out, I'm expecting you to foot the caps for my medical bill."

"Since I've played a part in encouraging you, I will happily lend you my services without charge, Raul." Arcade sipped at his rum and Nuka. Blame it on his failing eyesight, but Raul thought he saw a smile on Arcade's face as he passed him by.

"Thanks, _amigo_." Raul respectfully touched the brim of his hat. Turning his attention now to the collection of dancers that dotted the main room, he plucked a silk rose from a nearby vase and stepped into their midst. Through the acrid bite of cigarette smoke coating his tongue as thick as fur, he could taste the cold, numb burn of moonshine in the air. His senses hadn't been quite so acute as a human, but these days being in a crowd nearly overwhelmed him. If it weren't for the Boss asking him along, he might never have stepped foot in Gomorrah in the first place.

Out of all his senses, only his eyesight had worsened, but after traveling with Six for a while, he had a bit more faith in his old bones than he used to. He could still pop the cap off a raider at sixty paces, could still make himself useful with his handyman skills, and now... well, he'd had a few shots of tequila after saving an entire town from a few raider _malparidos_. A flame deep in his soul had been rekindled, if but for a night. This old _vaquero_ was back in action; he could feel himself slipping into the shoes of the heartbreaking, law-bending, rough-and-ready young man he used to be. 

A smirk crawled across his face, and he barely acknowledged the women around him as they wrinkled their noses up. His boots kept right on walking by as they parted for him, until he came to one. She, out of them all, didn't flinch away. No, instead she smiled and asked how she could help him. "Ahh, _chic_ _a_ , you could help me by giving me the honor of a dance."

She tucked her hands behind her back. "Oh! Sorry, I don't do... um... I'm not here for that. I'm _just_ a dancer. A lounge singer and entertainer, I guess you'd say. But, if you want, I could find one of the other girls-"

He shook his head. "Not that sort of dance, _mi querida_." He gently guided her chin up with the bloom. " _Quiero un verdadero baile..._ I believe you can give me that, _Sí_? A real dance. Please, humor me, miss... ah... hmm..." His smile grew as she met his eyes. " _Perdón,_ I forgot to ask your name." He held up his hand to stop her from giving it. "No, no, allow me to guess. It's Beautiful, isn't it? Or maybe... Gorgeous? Yes, that is most definitely it." His grin turned positively devilish. " _Hola_ , Gorgeous, I am yours... I mean, Raul Alfonso Tejada."  
  
She went pink, then red, and then finally managed to nod. "I am an old-school ghoul, Gorgeous. Fond of tradition, so _por favor..._ " He tickled her cheek with the petals until she turned her head to the side, and he leaned close to put his lips at her ear. " _Open your mouth."_ He slid the plastic stem between her lips and brushed his thumb over them once before withdrawing. She took the hand he offered her, and together they stepped up onto the stage. Several of her fellow working ladies gave them odd looks, but relented in clearing the way for them.

He cast a solemn look upon the dancing ladies who'd rejected him and sighed woefully. " **No por pobre y feo, pero por antojado...** "

 ** _"Tengo la camisa negra. Hoy mi amor está de luto. Hoy tengo en el alma una pena y es por culpa de tu_ _embrujo._** _"_ He pressed a desperate kiss to her palm. His mourning, despite the language barrier, cut clear through flesh and bone to reach the heart of their audience. This was not to be a happy song, but it _was_ passionate. It was all smolder and dying coals.  
  
 ** _"Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres ye esto es lo que más me_ _hiere_.**" He yanked her flush against his chest, dragging his hand up her thigh, and then jerking it back as if he'd been burned. " ** _Que tengo la camisa negra y una pena que me duele._** "  
  
He dipped her back until her hair touched the floor, his head resting briefly in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. " ** _Mal parece que solo me quedé y fue pura todita tu mentira._** " His heart and body begged for her to stay, while his mouth cursed and pleaded with her to go, to leave him in peace with the pieces. **_"Qué_** **_maldita mala suerte la mía que aquel día te encontré._** "

He snapped her willowy body back upright, and then they struck a match together. " ** _Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor, Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor._** " He dipped, spun, and twirled her flames around the stage until everything was ablaze. As for himself, he, too, was spitting fire. " ** _Respir_** ** _é de ese humo amargo de tu adiós y desde que tú te fuiste yo sólo tengo..._** "  
  
They rocked and swang themselves around the room, like a pair of phoenixes flying through a mating dance. **_"Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma._** " His hips barely brushed her sides at times, her hands grazed just under his shirt, and the flames went as high as his head. He swore he could see smoke... or maybe that was just him, he wasn't sure. " ** _Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama._** "

Everything that made up each woman he'd ever loved and lost in his mind was introduced to the fire; every memory, every good time gone bad, and every single kiss turned to cinders. He could have been a dragon, for all the fire he was showing. The painful burn of his knees as he dropped to the floor served only as a bellows to the infernal flickering of flames inside his soul. He dragged himself forward on his knees, curling his fingers forward to lure her closer even as he knew it would be his doom. " ** _Caman, caman, caman, baby, te digo con dismulo, que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto!_** "   
  
He clasped her hands in his, bringing her wrist to his mouth as his eyes burned up into hers, and his tongue flicked out to caress her skin. " ** _Pa' enterrartelo cuando quieras, mamita.~_** " 

Just as she made to give in, he nipped the skin of her forearm and hopped to his feet with renewed energy. " ** _Tengo la camisa negra! Ya tu amor no me interesa. Lo que ayer me supo a gloria, hoy me sabe a pura_** _**mier-**_ " He ground his teeth and turned his back to her, his swaying as he was now the one to leave her dry and burning high. " ** _-coles por la tarde y tú que no llegas, ni siquiera muestras señas, y yo con la camisa negra, y tus maletas en la puerta._** "

This time, it was her doing the begging, as he pushed and fanned her away. She wailed his song back to him in anguished sighs to which he paid no heed, only except to tease her with a touch at her hips there or a nip at her shoulders there. **_Mal parece que solo me quedé y fue pura todita tu mentira._ _Qué_** **_maldita mala suerte la mía que aquel día te encontré._** "

He spun her under his arm as he dodged her advance, but she threw herself forward to catch his wrist. " ** _Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor, Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor._ _Respir_** ** _é de ese humo amargo de tu adiós y desde que tú te fuiste yo sólo tengo..._** " She set him ablaze again, tinder to a dying bonfire. Bodies of flame danced across the stage, feeding upon each other and scorching all within their path.  
  
" ** _Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma._** " He needed her, and yet he did not. He faded from her, stepping back and away until their fingertips barely grazed one another. " ** _Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama._** " Again, he dropped to his knees, but this time it was not out of defeat. This time, he was the dangerous one. This time, he was the lie and the trap, although he sang so sweetly. " ** _Caman, caman, caman, baby, te digo con dismulo, que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto!_** " He captured her by the waist and twirled her high in the air for half a moment as the song burnt high and scorching, and when it died... 

He had her pressed against a wall with his hips ground against hers, but he left it at that. He leaned his head against the wall next to hers, breathing quickly not because of the exertion, but because of the will it was taking to rein himself back in. Eventually, he had to let her go, but it wasn't without regret. "What is your real name, Gorgeous?" He clung to her like the metal stake on a dying witch's pyre while waiting for an answer. 

Her chest rose and fell, sweat pearling her skin in a captivating sheen, with gasping breaths as she tried to answer him. The rose fell to the floor as soon as she opened her mouth, but she paid it no mind. "S-star. My name is Star." Her hand went to the blue star bottlecap on a chain at her throat.

" _Estrella._ " Her name rolled off his tongue in a growl. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Shall we dance again?"

"Right now?!" 

"No." He pulled away. "Another night. For now, I must take care of other things." _And his knees were going to kill him in the morning, aye dios mío!_ "But there shall certainly be a next time, _Estrella_ , count on me." She nodded, and he smiled before pressing his lips briefly to her forehead. "Good. _Adiós, mi querida._

And with that, he let her go. He strode away with a strut befitting any Latin cat who had stolen milk straight from the creamery. When he reached their table, he smirked at Six. "Have I properly entertained you, Boss?"

Boone had paused with his tumbler halfway to his mouth about a third of the way through the performance, and only now was setting it back down on the table. Cass had her mouth so wide, it was a wonder a bloatfly didn't wander on inside. Arcade was smiling, whereas Six was staring up at Raul with an expression somewhere between awe and disbelief. 

"Wow." She finally managed. "You weren't kidding!"

"Of course not, Boss." He grinned. "But if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna sit the rest of the evening out."  
  
"Because of your knees?" Arcade inquired.

"Because I need to shoot something." Raul shot him a wink before sauntering out the door and into the night air.

He let the chilly breezes rolling across the Mojave fill his lungs, and felt the years blow away like tumbleweeds. He chuckled, and put his thumbs in his belt as he strolled forth from Gomorrah. He left through the Freeside gate, and then legged it right out into the desert surrounding New Vegas. He spun the barrel of his pistols open, slotted in several slugs, and spent half the night shooting the fruits right off prickly pear pads. When he'd had enough, he rolled the fruits under his boot heel to grind the tiny needles off and then sat upon a boulder to enjoy his midnight snack. " _Estas orgullosa, Rafaela?_ " He asked of the empty sands. "I think your old _vaquero_ can still do some good. If I can still dance... if I can still shoot... Ahhh, I feel young again, _hermana_."

He paused to lean back against the boulders he'd perched upon. His thumbs stroked over the grips of each pistol, and his cocky grin had died to a soft smile. "I am not after vengeance any longer, Rafaela. But nor am I content to... to wallow." He spat the word into the dirt at his feet. "I will protect the Mojave. I will protect the innocent, so no one shall have to mourn their families as we did. Those who prey on the weak will learn to fear the ghost _vaquero._ " 

"Did you see me dancing?" He holstered his guns to lean forward. "More importantly, did you see _her_ dancing? _Dios mío,_ what a girl like that is doing in a place like Gomorrah, I should like to find out, but the Boss has said we'll be leaving in the morning. Trouble with tribals, she said, and raiders, too, east of Primm. Do you think if I bring her back something from the town, she'll want more than a dance?" He smirked. "No, not that. I've lived through enough heartbreak of my own to bring it on anyone else. I would like to get to know this one. It's been a long time... too long. It would be nice to have someone."

He wrinkled what remained of his nose. "No, I know all the Gomorrah girls _say_ they wouldn't mind a paying ghoul, but their eyes tell a different story. _Estrella..._ she is different. I can tell already. Blame it on the fire in my blood, but I..." He wiped a hand down the side of his rad-scarred face. "She _smiled_ at me. How long has it been since a woman smiled at me, Rafaela? No, I will come back to her, and we will dance again. Damn my knees hurt just thinking about it, but she's worth the ache." He had so many questions to ask his _Estrella._ "I can feel my heart racing. It's stupid, and I'm old enough to know better, but damn it... she _smiled at me._ Rafaela... _hermana..._ I'll bring her back music, that's what I'll do. She'll dance- no, _we'll_ dance- until we drop. Mostly like I'll be dropping first, but hey! Still dancing. Still music. Still with my _Estrella._ "

It was simple infatuation. He knew nothing about her yet, despite the fire they'd stoked with a single dance. Still, it was real and flared stronger than any emotion he'd felt in such painful, lonely ages. "I shouldn't get my hopes up." He shook his head. "You don't need to tell me." He let out a breath, and then reached into his pocket for a packet of gum drops. "But I've always had a sweet tooth, you know that. And a woman is the sweetest treat, wouldn't you say?" He dropped one into his mouth. "I'll find some holotapes, and fix up an old player... pretty sure I have one somewhere."

He cocked his head, as if he could hear a voice above the whispering wind. "She'd have loved you, I think. I'm sorry you won't get to meet her. I will protect her, I promise." His eyes hardened with determination. "With my life, if I must. On the strip, she is safe, but she will not be staying at Gomorrah for much longer. If she..." He was getting ahead, so idiotically far ahead of himself, but this was who he'd been. This was the young man. The fighting, cursing, hell-raising man he'd been before the War, not the beaten and broken one afterward. "If things work out, I'll ask Boss to let her stay in the 38. Between the five of us, plus all those robots, she'll be alright."

"Rafaela... I need to see her again." He put his head in his hands. "I need to touch her again. _Meirda_ , we spent less than an hour together, but I can't get her out of my head!" He felt ridiculous, but also eager. Happy. "Trust me, she is special. I could feel it... see it in her eyes..."

He scowled. There would be men tonight. Men who'd possibly want her, too. Anger bubbled up inside him like a spring, and he was never so alive as he felt right then. He'd thought he'd burned through all the rage long ago, but evidently he still had a wick to burn. "I'll get her out of there." This wouldn't end like Claudia. 

"Get who out of where?"

His pistols were in his hands before the question had time to full drop from Six's lips. "Oh hey, Boss." Raul spun his pistols in hand, and then slid them smoothly into their holsters. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Rounding you up. It's late, and we're headed out at dawn, remember?" She leaned up against the rock. "So, you didn't answer my question."

"Boss, usually when someone dodges a question, it means they don't wanna answer it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But I'm feeling good tonight. Arthritis ain't making me cranky." It warmed his heart to hear her laugh. Many people found his dry sarcasm and smartass remarks to be taxing, but not the Boss. "I want to get my _Estrella_ out of that place."

"Your... _Estrella?_ " 

"The girl. The one with the bottlecap necklace. The one I danced with." Was she not as memorable to anyone else as she was to him? Maybe he truly had started on the path to going feral, if no one else could see it. Perhaps he was losing his marbles, one by one. "She doesn't belong there."

"Um... okay. Sure, Raul, if it means so much to you." She furrowed her brow at him. "Are you okay? You seem kinda... manic."

"Aw, me? Nah, Boss, I'm fine. Got more energy tonight for some reason."

"Okay then, have you burned enough of it off to come back with me to the '38? I wasn't kidding when I said it was late."

Raul chuckled. "Yeah, I have. Go on, Boss. You lead, I'll follow."

He lagged behind Six to revel in the sights for a time. Before they made it through the gates, he took one final look over his shoulder at the brown, scalded expanse of desert and grinned wider than before. Things had been turning around for him lately, and he wouldn't take the change in fortune lightly. Every moment would be something to savor because Raul Tejada had been ignited once more. 


	2. There And Back Again

The next few days were a blur of blood and dust. There were more raiders than expected, but none of them were a match for their wild band of gunslinging _desperados._ Boone gave them cover as they laid seige to the enemy's hideout, Cass went in wild like always, Six was as vicious as a puma, but Raul... Raul outdid them all. He ripped through the camp like a man possessed, bullets whizzing and never failing to hit their mark. A molotov caught him in the leg near the end, and, although it did little to stop him in the moment, by the time the fight was over he was limping badly.  
  
Yet he made no complaints as Arcade fixed him up. He simply grumbled over the damper this would put on his promise to his _Estrella_. Otherwise, he bore the pain well and wore the gauze like a badge of honor. Thankfully, they came across a small dumping ground on their trek back. In less than half an hour, the rads had worked their magic and he was healthy as a horse by the time they reached New Vegas.

Most of his companions hadn't overlooked his drastic change in energy and attitude, and, while he couldn't blame them, it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Six kept casting worried glances his way, and Arcade was constantly giving him 'physicals'. " _¡Mios dio!_ I am _fine._ " He batted Arcade back for the fourth time since they'd entered the Lucky 38. "What I need is a shower, not another check for... bone worms, was it?" He shook his head. "Look _amigos_ , I appreciate the concern, but there isn't a need for it. I feel better than I have in a long time! I feel alive, and for a ghoul, that's something."

Arcade sighed. "Very well." He put away his doctor's bag. "I will take you at your word, but don't hesitate in coming to me if you feel peculiar."

He took his time in making himself presentable; he showered, trimmed and oiled his mustache, washed and dried his clothes (ahh, the wonders of living in a place with electricity!), and polished his boots. If anyone had any opinions about his appearance when he strode back into the common room, they kept it to themselves. Cass was quick to agree to accompany him when he let them know he was off to Gomorrah, but he suspected she intended to keep an eye on him. 

His suspicions were confirmed in the way she hovered nearby as he approached the flaming sign. "Any closer and you'd be stepping on my boots, _Rosa_." He joked as he scanned the multitude of women framing the casino's entrance. When he spied Star, he was drawn to her as though he had a hook beneath his ribs. She was dancing with a partner this time, another young woman with bleached hair who was quick to step in front of her upon noticing his approach.

"Hello there." She greeted him in a sultry drawl. "I can't say I've had a ghoul before. Interested in having some fun, sweetie?"  
  
Star ducked under her friend's arm. "It's alright, Rosita. I know him." She coaxed her companion off, and then turned back to him with wide eyes."You were gone so long, I didn't think you'd really be back."

He reached out to cup her cheek, and she nuzzled into his palm with an innocent smile. "I couldn't stay away, _mi querida._ " He said softly. "I promised another dance, and I'm not in the habit of breaking my word."

She blushed, and it was the sweetest sight. "Sorry about before. Rosita and the other girls can get a little overprotective sometimes."

"Why?" Cass inquired with a skeptical frown. "What is it that makes you special?"

"Me? Nothing." Star shrugged. "But my mother worked here for most of her life. I was raised here, first by her and then by the others when she passed away. I'm not supposed to take customers, but I make myself useful in other ways. I dance and sing in the lounge, and I do the washing because _someone_ has to keep everything clean around here."

"Mmmhm." Cass put her hands on her hips. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"Because anyone who's not interested in what Gomorrah is selling tends to ignore us, and anyone who _is_ interested wouldn't be bothering themselves with recalling the names or faces of prostitutes." 

"Fair enough." Cass finally seemed satisfied, and turned to regard Raul. "If you need me, I'll be at the bar."

They watched her saunter away through the doors, and then Star guided him over to a bench by a quiet alley. Here, far from the crowd, they could talk in peace. The shadows at once saved them from the sweltering heat and allowed them privacy. "I'd like to know more about you." She murmured. "So, aside from being handsome and dancing with strange women, do you have any pastimes?"

He chuckled and threw his arm over the back of the bench. "Being a handsome devil takes up so much time." He purred. "But I manage to squeeze in repair work here and there; armor, weapons, radios... anything. If it is broken, Raul Tejada can fix it. If I can't fix it, best get a new one." Now would be the perfect time to give her the gift he'd been working in the evenings since they'd first met. "Which reminds me-" He pulled a portable holotape player from his bag. "This is for you."   
  
She clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Raul! Thank you, but you didn't need-"

"And these go with it." Six holotapes followed the player out of the bag. 

Her eyes were brilliant, shining brighter than desert stars, and she lunged at him to throw her arms around his neck. Her lips met his cheek, and he swore fireworks went off inside his skull. He sighed as he took her in his arms, but their moment was rudely interrupted by staggering footsteps and a slurred grumble from the mouth of the alley. "Ugh... fuckin' ghoul... didn't know they let fuckerss like you on thuh shtrip." A glob of spit was lobbed in the direction of Raul's shoes. "Dunno how ya can stand the stench."

This was commonplace. It happened each and every time Raul stepped foot in New Vegas, regardless of if he were in Freeside or strolling down the strip. These things were simply part and parcel to being a ghoul. Typically, he could ignore it. Or, if someone were particularly vicious, he'd leave without a word. Having the experience of years of racism, first for his heritage and then for being a ghoul, had taught him people like that weren't worth breath it took to curse them. What irked him now was not the racism, but the interruption itself.

"Well, considering _your_ breath reeks like a brahmin used your tongue for toilet paper, I'd say he smells pretty good." Star shot back with a huff. 

"Wha'd you say tah me?" The drunk growled back.

"You heard me. Unless the alcohol wilted your ears along with your dick?"

If his jaw weren't attached, it would've been in his lap. In his head, he was trying to reconcile the words flying out of her mouth with the innocence he'd come to associate with her. "Ahh, _querida_ , don't concern yourself." He chuckled, and petted her shoulder reassuringly. 

"But this whiskey-dicked motherfucker just insulted you!"

He snorted. "There's no need to get worked up on account of an old ghoul. Besides-" Their drunken _compadre_ swore vehemently as he woozily staggered their way. Raul merely watched with all the lazy, laid-back interest of a cat until he'd come within a few steps. With a smirk, he stretched in such a way as to catch the tip of his boot on the other's and sending him flying. "-he is only embarrassing himself, _Estrella._ "

The drunk groaned as he hit the ground, but was simply too loaded to push himself up. She eyed him with disdain. "I've never liked alcohol." She gathered up the holotape player and tapes, and stood up. "I don't know how anyone can stand it. It makes people stupid, smell bad, and make terrible decisions, and yet it's somehow 'fun'."

"In moderation, _mi querida._ " He let her lead him away. "It burns and feeds the fire inside when the world around seems determined to snuff it out." He'd done his fair share of drinking and fighting back in the day, but was one of the habits he'd chosen to leave behind. These days, he stuck to two or three drinks and a cigarette. "Have you tried any?"

"Well... no." She made a face. "But it makes the men at Gomorrah act horribly sometimes, and gives them the _worst_ breath. Do you drink?"

"Hm, no. Not often. A nip of tequila once in a while, but nothing stronger." He wasn't sure where they were going this time, but couldn't find a reason to care. Her hand was in his, that was all he needed. "When I was younger and dumber, I would sometimes mix my tequila with _mescal_ , and could drain a bar dry. But now? Eh, there's only so much alcohol can do. Now I drink for the taste, and for the burn, but if that bothers you, _Estrella_ -"

"No, no, it's fine." She shook her head. "What is mez... mess..."

"It's extinct." He shrugged. "It was a drug made from cacti." He gave her a smirk. "I was a wild man once upon a time. A true devil, absolutely hell on wheels."  
  
"I think you're plenty wild enough for me." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked aimlessly through the strip. There was the occasional jeer and odd look, but she would glare back at them and he would laugh until they moved along. "I'd like to hear more about before. What exactly made a devil of a man before the War?"  
  
"A temper, a talent for sharpshooting, and a motorcycle." He chuckled at her surprise. "And, of course, an eye for women. I had my share of run-ins with the police, but I never killed anyone. My family kept me more or less in line, although I probably gave my _máma_ a few more gray hairs than she would've otherwise had."

"My mother died when I was young. I don't remember a lot about her, but she gave me this necklace!" She touched the star bottlecap at her throat. "They're supposed to be super valuable, but I dunno if I believe it. It's pretty though, and it's how she named me, so I guess it's valuable in its own way." She paused. "What is a motorcycle?"  
  
"Have you seen cars? The rusted out hulks of metal that people used to ride around in before the War? They are like that, but with two wheels. Sleeker. You could feel the wind in your hair, the sun on your neck... it felt like flying." He'd considered rebuilding one many times, but it had always been pushed back in importance. Maybe he could get to it one of these days now that leisure time was in higher abundance.   
  
"When I dance, it feels that way." She closed her eyes. "When I'm spinning so fast the lights and faces around me become a blur of color... when the music is timed like a heartbeat..." She twirled herself under his arm, then let herself fall back. He caught her, and she finally opened her eyes. "Who taught you to dance?"

"My sister." He righted her, but tucked her close to his chest. "She did ballet, salsa, lambada... all of it. No one else had the time, so I became her practice partner. Rafaela had more talent than I do, but she made sure I learned enough to keep up with her."

"I'm assuming she's... gone."

"Yes. For a long time now."

"I understand. I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was too young to have many memories of her. But a little part of her will always live on, I'd like to think I carry her with me wherever I go. The ones we love never truly leave us, if we keep them alive in our hearts." 

"That's a beautiful way of thinking about it." 

"I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time!" She suddenly blurted out. "You're probably... I mean... I asked around, and I know you run with Courier Six, so you're very important."

"Important..." He snickered. "That's flattering, _Estrella._ I maintain Six's equipment, I fix whatever she needs, and I provide an ear for any flash of brilliance she may have. We're friends, but I'm hardly important."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "You're important to me."

That nearly lifted him into orbit, but he simply smiled and squeezed her tighter. "What about you? Will anyone give you a hard time for wandering off with an errant ghoul?" The question had lingered at the back of his mind since she'd shooed away Rosita.  
  
"Most of the girls have a lot of free time unless they're... you know..." She went beet-red, ducking her head. "If they're not doing _that_ , then they're dancing or serving drinks, but we typically take shifts for that, and there can only be so many dancers around. Otherwise, it gets kinda crowded and messes with the atmosphere. It's less tantalizing if you're surrounded by women than it is if you spot one here or there."

"I'd imagine keeping Gomorrah clean is a full-time job."

"Actually, most people are rather respectful. Once in a while, someone will absolutely demolish a room, but on the whole they're decent." She wrinkled her nose. "I hate vomit. With the drunks, you get a lot of that. It's like... the alcohol doubles the contents of their stomach or something. Blegh." She shuddered. "I think they stay in line because of Mr. House's robots. If they offend badly enough, then the securitrons might drag them off. I think those deter them from being as bad as they'd would be otherwise. I'm sure if Gomorrah were situated outside the strip, we'd be worse off."  
  
"Have you ever been outside the strip?"

"Oh... uh... no. I probably don't seem all that worldly to you, I guess. It would be nice see a little more. I've never even been to Freeside." She sounded somewhat embarrassed by that. "Probably for the best, I'm not really sure I'd survive out there. I'm happy enough here on the strip, and I feel it's important to know one's place. I'd like to think there's a nobility and honesty in accepting limitations. I'm an entertainer, not a gunslinger, you know? And even if I could live off the strip, I don't think I'd find happiness out there in the wastes." She smoothed her hands over his shirt and bolo tie. "But you're so interesting! Who knows? Maybe if I had you with me, I could be convinced to do a little exploring."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "I would love to do a bit of... _exploring_ with you, _mi querida._ " He raised her hand to his mouth to press a kiss to her hand. "But first, I promised my lady a dance... and a dance she will get."


	3. Star Light

_Madres… Ya valí madre!_ Raul had to grit his teeth as he limped into the elevator, but forced himself to stand tall. His knees felt as if they were being squeezed in a pair of vices, while a nail was slowly being driven between the bones with each step.   
  
Despite the pain he found himself in, he didn’t have a single regret. Dancing with Star was everything he’d dreamed about; he couldn’t let something as insignificant as a few aches stop him from enjoying his time with her. Each moment they had together felt stolen and precious, and he would have felt the same agony after any other adventure in the Mojave, so what difference did it make?

They’d spent longer than they should have cloistered away in their own little world, and eventually she was dragged back by Rosita for Gomorrah’s busy hours. She’d promised to find him again after her chores were finished, so he aimed to sleep in the meantime to both pass the time and give his knees a rest.    
  
Arcade poked his head out from his room to frown sternly at him. “Raul, if you’re going to keep this up, I should insist on giving you a corticosteroid injection.” He marched over to practically drag him inside to seat him on a chair. “Six and the others have been having words.” He informed him as he washed his hands and loaded a syringe. “They’re a bit suspicious of her.”   
  
“I am a grown man, Arcade, I’m capable of making my own decisions!” He bit back a hiss as the needle slipped through his flesh and into the joint. The injection itself was always the worst part, but the relief afterward was worth the momentary discomfort. 

“Think about it logically.” Arcade protested. “You two have known each other a grand total of… a week, I believe? But you’re all fired up about her, and we’re concerned.” He paused to look Raul in the eye. “You know why, and you know caution isn’t uncalled for.”   
  
“Because she works at Gomorrah.” Raul’s voice was cold. 

“We don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
“She isn’t a prostitute. Even if she were, that’s honest work, and I’d be damned if I faulted her for it.” By the sound of this talk, he was beginning to think the others had put Arcade up to saying something. 

“I’m well-aware of what she claims to be, Cass made sure to tell us.” Arcade let out a sigh. “All we’re asking is the chance to get to know her, too. Six suggested we all sit down for a nice, civilized dinner, is that truly too much to ask?”

“If the Boss wants her here for dinner, I will bring her.” The idea was reasonable, he had to admit. It might have been something he’d have brought up himself at some point in the future, if they hadn’t. Not quite this soon, of course, but Six was rather well known for getting down to the nitty-gritty as soon as possible. She wasn’t fond of beating around the bush just for comfort’s sake. “But I  _ was _ trying to take things slowly in my own way.”

“Slow?” He raised a skeptical eyebrow.   
  
“I’m from a different era than you, my friend.” Raul grinned, testing the bend of his knees before daring to rise. “Before the War, most of us did not mope or brood on emotions for months. No, we acted! We acted swiftly, and we courted without shame in the streets and parks. Lovers strolled through groves of trees, their heads in the clouds, and men threw flowers at the feet of their women.”   
  
“You make it sound so charming.” Arcade’s lips twitched into a small smile. “In any case, I hope she realizes how lucky she is in capturing your affection.”

“The thing about living so long, Arcade, is you learn one or the other is not luckier for having met the other. We’re  _ both _ lucky to have whatever happiness we can scrounge up in a world gone mad.” He then took a step or two around the room, and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain gradually eased. “Whatever you have in those shots is liquid gold, I appreciate it.”

“That one shot should last you for several months.” Arcade set to work cleaning his supplies, disinfecting his needles, and packing everything away. “But I would advise you to take it easy for the rest of today.”   
  
“I was planning on a nap.” He went through a short number of stretches and exercises while Arcade observed. "I need to be at my best for my  _ Estrella _ . We're meeting again after she's completed her work for the day."

"Perfect timing then, I'll be sure to let Six know. We'll have dinner tonight and everything will be settled."    
  
When he’d finished his low-impact exercises for Arcade, he gave him a friendly shoulder pat in thanks and headed back to his room for that nap. It was a short doze, little more than him drifting in a light slumber for a couple of hours, and he was woken by a series of light knocks at his door. Presuming it to either be Arcade or one of the others, he grumbled a bit as he sat up. Upon opening the door, he found Six in a food-splattered, tattered apron with a wide grin on her face. “Dinner’s almost ready, old timer.” She told him proudly. “Go grab your lady friend and bring ‘er on up, I’m gonna start setting places here in a sec.”   
  
Raul blinked blearily, took a minute to register what she was saying, and then nodded. He zipped around his room as Six watched, slipping into his bathroom to get changed into something a bit classier than the mechanic’s jumpsuit he typically wore as a leisure outfit, and taking the time to give his face and hands a quick wash. Brahmin milk soap was the only thing that could make a ghoul’s skin just a bit softer, and, given that he was part of the Boss’s crew, he got to experience such luxuries when he wished. When he was ready, he gave Six a grateful smile. “I appreciate you all taking the time to get to know her, instead of condemning her outright.”   
  
“Well, part of me honestly wanted to scare her off.” Six admitted, looking sheepish. “I told myself it was because she worked in a whorehouse, that it wasn’t a good idea for you to get romantically involved with someone who was constantly around people selling love… figured it might get you hurt. But after I talked with Arcade, I realized I was just scared of losing you, Raul. You, Boone, Cassidy, Arcade… you all mean the world to me. I was terrified that you… that it might mean… that you’d end up leaving.”   
  
“Where would I go, Boss?” Raul gave a wry, humorless chuckle. “I was a lone wolf, a wanderer, for so long, the novelty of it has worn out. I wasn’t plannin’ on goin’ nowhere,  _ chiquita _ . Actually, I was more thinkin’ of askin’ if  _ Estrella _ and I could both stay here in the 38… y’know, when her and I are better acquainted.”   
  
“Yeah, you… you said you wanted to get her out of there.” Six scratched the back of her neck and sighed. “Raul, I dunno how feasible it is to get her outta Gomorrah. What about when we leave to take jobs, huh? What would she do then?”   
  
“She can take care of the place. She knows how to cook, clean… she’d be safer with all o’ Mr. House’s robots patrollin’, but it ain’t like she doesn’t know how to defend herself.” He leaned heavily against the doorway as he pleaded Star’s case. “She doesn’t have a contract like the other girls do; she was born there, they keep ‘er around ‘cause she’s like family.”   
  
“Right.” But her expression was doubtful. “Okay, we’ll see about it after tonight. I wanna get to know her myself first, and then I’ll let you know if she can move in with us.”   
  
“That’s fair, Boss. Thank you for considerin’ it.” 

Her grin returned. “Now, go get the girl, would ya? I’m bitin’ at the bit to meet this woman who has you wrapped so tightly around her little finger.”

He let out a genuine laugh this time around, spinning immediately on his bootheel to head toward the elevator. “Will do, Boss!” He called over his shoulder as he stepped inside. The ride down seemed to take forever, but when he finally found himself leaving the former casino, he was greeted by a trio of securitrons rushing by in the direction of Gomorrah. His heart immediately leaped into his throat, and his hands went for the brace of pistols at his hips as he took off at a run.    
  
Weaving between drunk, confused patrons of the strip, he skidded to a stop just behind the robots. From here, he could see the dancers outside had scattered to huddle around Gomorrah’s entrance, where there was a large group of rough-looking men with weapons raised. 

“We ain’t here fer trouble!” One amongst them claimed. He wore an eyepatch of poorly-stitched leather, and his face was made rugged by a patchwork of scars, grime and stubble. “We’re jus’ ‘ere fer the star cap. Don’t wanna kill no one.” He growled. “Not less ya’ll make it difficult on us.”   
  
“ Hostiles detected. Stand down or lethal force will be used. ”

The one who’d spoken sneered and leveled a gun at the chest-screen of the securitron. “I ain’t doin’ shit. All we want is the motherfuckin’ blue star cap we heard ‘bout. We  _ know _ one o’ the whores in ‘ere has it, an’ we’re gettin’ paid good fuckin’ money t’ nab it, so hand it over. Nobody has t’ get hurt, ya hear me, bolts-fer-brains?”

“ Affirmative. Calculating risk to patrons if engaged versus demand negotiations… processing… processing… Conclusion reached; we will meet your demands peacefully. Afterward, your faces will be scanned as you are escorted out. You will all be barred entry from the Strip for life. If these terms are not to your preference, we will open fire. Thank you. ”

“Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever.” He snarled in reply. “Don’t give a shit ‘bout this place anyhow. Freeside is where it’s at. Am I right, boys?” A chorus of agreement resounded through the thirteen or so mercenaries.

The securitrons began to approach the dancers, but one amongst the group stepped forward. She’d ducked her way out from the protective arms of the others, her hand at her throat clutching something for dear life. Raul gritted his teeth as he stepped closer; if anyone so much as touched her, they’d have a bullet in their brain before they could blink. But no one moved as she yanked the necklace off and boldly dangled it in front of the man. Her face was full of anger and grief, but she said nothing as it was snatched from her grasp. 

“Thank ya kindly, we’ll be on our way now.” He mockingly used his gun’s barrel to tip his hat to her. “A’ight, everyone, let’s ride!” The group allowed themselves to be surrounded by the securitrons and led down the length of the strip to the gates, where one by one they were marked as banned.

Raul shouldered his way through to the forefront of the dispersing, trembling, vomiting masses in order to get to Star, who immediately flung herself at him with a sob. She clung to him like he was a life raft in a stormy sea. There wasn’t fear in her eyes, but loss instead. “That was…” She choked and coughed hard as her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt. “I can’t believe they…” A despairing noise ripped itself from her throat as she pressed her face to his shoulder. 

“I know,  _ Estrella _ , I saw.” He rubbed soothing circles into her back, his jaw tight and his chest burning with barely-restrained fury. “I am so sorry, I don’t know what else to say.” Tightening his hold on her, he urged her to head back toward the Lucky 38 at his side. Like as not, Mr. House had already alerted his friends to the trouble going down on the Strip. 

He didn’t let go of her for anything, not until they’d reached the suite, and even then he was reluctant. She was half-broken down in his arms, weeping until she was nothing more than a shaking, wet mess. He could understand that kind of pain, that deep-seated grief, and it gnawed at his heart to have to witness that type of old wound be ripped open in a new way. “Is… is this about the Legend?” She murmured in disbelief. “I didn’t think… who would think that was even real?!”

“Greed breeds delusion.” 

“ _ Seis. _ ” He stepped out of the open elevator to address her. At her side stood one of Mr. House’s robots, as he’d predicted. “I take it you were told?” 

She nodded, frowned, and put a hand to her face. “I’m fairly certain I know who orchestrated this little raid.” She said wearily. 

“What? How?”

“Back when I was roaming with Boone a few months ago, I found this…” She dug into her own pocket to retrieve an identical bottle cap to Star’s -the star on the underside glowing a merry, bright blue. “A man approached me… said his name was Malcolm Holmes. He said he felt he should warn me of a cutthroat collector of these caps named Allen Marks. The fucker would apparently do  _ anything _ to get his hands on even just one of them. They’re supposed to be the key to a ‘lost Pre-War treasure’ or something.” She put it in air quotes. “Pretty sure that guy has something to do with this. Either he was down there with those mercs, or he hired them.”

“Considering I overheard, I’d say they were all hired guns, Boss. The man leading them said he was going to be paid good money for claiming the star cap. Anything else?”

“Yes, actually.” Arcade appeared around the corner with a worried frown fixed on his face. “Mr. House informed us that the group of men you two encountered were hired out from a growing faction of raiders farther south in Albuquerque, New Mexico.”

Raul let out a low whistle. “That is more than a week’s journey away from here. They must be hurting bad for caps if they are willing to travel so far.”

“Mr. House does not believe they would do so for a single cap, but that they are here on a longer excursion meant to round up several at once before they are paid and return to their base.” 

“A raider… faction?” Star chimed in, her face pale.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Arcade adjusted his glasses, his frown growing tighter. “They call themselves Skinners and they are as barbaric as the name would imply. If they are willing to start taking jobs all the way here, then I suggest we consider nipping the problem in the bud.”

“Agreed, we’ll deal with the Skinners first, and then try to hunt down Allen Marks before he can send anymore lackeys our way. There’s quite a few people who know  _ I _ have a blue star bottle cap as well, and I don’t want to risk being the slower one to strike.” Six crossed her arms over her chest, let out a breath, and then tried to force a smile. “Anyway, let’s put that away for now. Let’s just make tonight about relaxing a little, okay? Welcome to the Lucky 38, Star, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Star hesitated and glanced up at Raul for reassurance, and then she returned Six’s smile with a meek one of her own. “Nice to meet you, too. Um… I didn’t know I’d be coming to dinner, otherwise I’d have dressed in something a bit more appropriate.” A blush bloomed over her cheeks as she glanced down at the short, pleather shorts she wore and the tight top. “Thank you for inviting me, I can go change-”

“Pfft, Cassidy’s worn worse things than that to dinner. You’re fine.” Six brushed it off with a grin. “C’mon, I dunno about you three, but I am  _ starving. _ ”


End file.
